The Return of the Nameless Ones
by TrowGundam
Summary: This story is actually a cross over between Harry Potter and The Earthsea books. The next two chapters are up.
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
As the trumpets of the tower sounded the fifth hour after noon I was sitting in my own tower room pondering the decisions that I had made today. By looking at me you wouldn't be able to tell that I was King Lebannon of the Archapelago. Today I finally faced that my kingdom was falling into another time of danger. This was nothing new to me, my kingdom was always being threatened by the Kargs, some dark or evil mage, and if the danger was really big dragons.  
  
It seemed like so long ago that my friend Sparrowhawk had died and left me seek only my own counsel on matters that I knew my Great Counsel would be able to handle. Sparrowhawk true name was Ged. He was once Archmages of the Archapelago but had left it when all of his power was drained by helping me to get back to the land of the living after they had broken the spells of mage had threaten to join life and death so it would be a unending circle. This in turn had filled the prophecy that the next king would be the only mere mortal to cross the "dry" land. Then after being called back to life by the Master Summoner of Roke he died after we tore down the wall separating the living and the dead he died. Shortly after his wife Tenar died.  
  
All of this had compelled him to look into some the strange reporting from the West Reach. It had been said that the forms of once living people were returning to their bodies and rising back to the living as an "immortal" form of that person not a day past their prime and not aging from then on. This was of some interest because of the recent deaths of my friends. So I had decided to go on a quest to look into these rumors but first I had a feeling I was going to need help so I decided take a little fate and decided to see if such a thing had happened with his friend Ged. Then I was off to ask a little help from a friend of Ged's in the far south. So far south in fact it was beyond this world to the "modern world" of Earth. Which was like the place where the other wind resided except it held a plane(magical plane like the Demonic and Elven planes) like our own.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When I woke the next morning I quickly got into my sailing clothes and wrapped myself in a big woolen cloak and slipped out of the castle down to the docks and into my boat the Dolphin. Then I started of into the big horizon with my mind set on the small island of Gont to the north.  
  
=================================================  
  
Hope you like the first chapter there is more where it came from. Please review and tell me what ya think. I made this chapter short but the rest should be longer. See ya!! 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2 The Arrival  
  
By: Trowa  
  
In a bed far away from Havonor there laid a boy sound asleep, but this was no ordinary boy, it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He slept in his bed not knowing the coming day would change the way he thought of the world and would make this year different then the past six.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke the next morning by none other then Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. But before he could ask questions the headmaster had pulled him out of bed and had dressed him with the flick of his wand and they were hurtling down corridors that realized led to Dumbledore's private study. The headmaster only stopped to give the password to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance, and then they were once again hurrying towards his study.  
  
When they reached their destination Harry was so tired and out of breath he didn't notice that their was another person in the room. The man had a smooth complextion with jet black hair that reminded Harry of his own but it was smoothe and very tidy, and he also had emerald green eyes that were only a little dardker then his own. As the image of this man seaped through his thick skull, he realized that he remembered this man.  
  
But as Harry tried to search his memory of this man Dumbledore voice broke his thoughts. "Harry do you know who this man is?"  
  
"No, but I do remember him from somewhere." replied Harry meekly.  
  
"That is not a surprise you proably saw him I the Mirror of Erised your first year because he is your Great Uncle." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course! Hw was one of the ones right beside my mum," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well he was your mother's Uncle, but anyway that is not all. Have you ever heard of a country known as Earthsea."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it is as a country that is located on a higher plane of existence than our own. The gateway is usually closed between this plan and ours so there is usually no problem, but lately the gateway has ben opening more often and in more planes then it shoul. Your Great Uncle here is King Lebannon of Earthsea."  
  
At first there was an uneasy silence for a couple of minutes then Harry said uncertainly, "K-k-k-king of Earthsea."  
  
"Yes," replied Lebannon speaking for the first time. "I've come here to ask my friend Dumbledore for a bit of help and he sends me you.  
  
"M-me," Harry pauses. "Wait a minute what are you wanting me to do. I already beat Voldermort lasy year and personally I don't want to have any more wild adventures like that this year."  
  
"Calm down Harry,," Dumbledore said. "As you are Headboy and the most talented student Hogwarts has ever had. I have chosen you and whoever you wish to accompany you and your Uncle to Earthsea to help him as he is unable to do magic himself."  
  
"Alright, I guess if I have to then I'll go but I do get to take any one right."  
  
"Yes, Yes anyone."  
  
"Well I choose Ginny Weasly."  
  
"Alright then I trust that you will tell Ms. Weasly as to what is happening. You are to be packed and ready to go tomorrow at noon."  
  
~*~  
  
As Harry entered the Gryffindor he saw Ginny his girlfriend of two years sitting in her usual place that she was when he wasn't around, curled up on the couch taking special care to take the whole thing up so she and Harry could just lay on each other, watch the fire, and on several occasions share a passionate kiss.  
  
Ginny then noticed Harry and called him over so she could lay on him in his powerful embrace. And like usual he did exactly that.  
  
"Ginny," he said when she had settled back into him.  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"we are going on a journey tomorrow with my Uncle and I don't know what is going to happen."  
  
"well, I know as long as you are there everything well be alright." she said slight surprised.  
  
"So you will come with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank."  
  
But he didn't get to finish because at that moment she pulled him in to the deepest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
In five minutes they had broke the kiss and were now heading to their own dormitorieds to pack and sleep. 


	3. Harry Joins the Group

Chapter 3 Harry Joins the Group  
  
By: Trowa  
  
Lebanon woke up the next morning in a chamber that was located just off a wing of Hogwarts where all the teachers sleep. It had been the most comfortable bed he had slept in in the past week that he had been traveling to Hogwarts. He had met with Dumbledore the precious evening and was going to be setting out again at noon today.  
  
Accompanying him was his great nephew and what he thought was his nephew's girlfriend, Ginny Weasly. Although he would have preferred having a grown wizard accompanying him, he didn't mind that Dumbledore had picked his nephew outta of the 1000+ students at the school.  
  
~*~  
  
At that time in the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter had woken up wondering if last night had been a dream. It had all been too easy and a little.weird. How could he the Great Harry Potter have an uncle that was a king and him not know about it. He was the most famous person in the wizarding world.  
  
After going through all of the events of the past night in his head he finally accepted it as fact.  
  
He then got up and put on some of the only clothes that fit (the Weasly, despite their lack of money, had taken Harry on a shopping spree for clothes this summer) and started pushing his trunk towards the common room.  
  
Then he heard, "What ya doing with that damn thing." It was Ron.  
  
"Me and Ginny are leaving for the rest of the year," Harry thought that he had said that a little harsh, but he really didn't want Ron to come back with some stupid retort. Then he saw the worried look on Ron's face and said, "Ron you don't need to worry we are going with my great uncle."  
  
"O-Okay," he replied meekly.  
  
After about a minute of awkward silence Ron grabbed the other end and helped him carry it down the stairs.  
  
When they reached the bottom Harry noticed Ginny had the some trouble with her friends too. They set down the trunk where Ginny had placed hers and went over to try to get people to leave Ginny alone. Although they had succeeded in their goal now everyone was pestering Harry.  
  
After five minutes of questions the other Gryffindors had stopped because all Harry would do is ignore them. When they had finally reached Ginny, Ginny hugged Harry and then kissed him briefly so not too many people would notice and let go.  
  
"Finally, I thought they would never go away. But now that you're here their gone."  
  
"It's not just me, its what people about me." Harry replied.  
  
"Whatever, when are we leaving."  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Well then lets go down to breakfast then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Before they entered the Great Hall, Harry kissed Ginny deeply and entered with Ginny close behind.  
  
When they entered they noticed a crowd around the school message board. When Harry had reached the board he noticed what everyone was looking at. On the board was the notice:  
  
All classes after lunch are cancelled. There will be a feast at lunch. -Dumbledore  
  
As he read the notice he wondered why Dumbledore had did this but quickly put in out of his mind.  
  
As soon as he reached Ginny, she asked what everybody was looking at.  
  
"Nothing that concerns us," he replied simply.  
  
Then they started to head over to the Gryffindor table, when Harry heard someone call his name.  
  
"What now," he muttered under his breath as he turned around. It was his Uncle calling for him.  
  
"Come sit with me you can bring Ginny along too. I did say it right didn't I."  
  
"Yes, you did. Come on Ginny I want you to meet my Uncle."  
  
"I want to meet this young lady too if she is going to be traveling with me."  
  
"Well, Uncle this is Ginny and Ginny this is my Great Uncle Lebannon."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Are you King Lebannon of Havanor that traveled into the land of the dead with Archmage Sparrowhawk," Ginny whispered with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
  
"Why yes I am, but how would you know about that," replied Lebannon.  
  
"Well, I like to read and last year I checked out a book on a different plane than ours and it was your account of going into the land of the dead."  
  
After they had eaten breakfast Harry and Ginny showed Lebannon around the school, they had been given special permission to skip morning classes. At about eleven they went back to the Great Hall for the feast.  
  
When they entered the hall they noticed it was empty except for the house elves scurrying around the room preparing the tables for the upcoming feast.  
  
About five minutes after they entered a house-elf came up to them. "Harry Potter, Weezley, his uncle to sit at High Table with teachers."  
  
Harry replied blushing, "Thank you, Dobby."  
  
"So I was right wasn't I, she is your girlfriend," his uncle whispered in is ear.  
  
Harry just shook his head yes rather timidly.  
  
"Then this trip might become quite interesting."  
  
"No, no we aren't that much involved. No, not yet."  
  
"I'm not convinced," his uncle replied slyly.  
  
"Whatever, lets sit down," Harry muttered.  
  
Then they sat down where Dobby had told them and chatted for the next 20 minutes. When Harry was done telling his Uncle about how he had finally cleared his Godfather's name, Dumbledore came in and sat down in his golden throne-like chair.  
  
"I see Dobby told you where to sit."  
  
"Yes, he did No doubt your work I bet." Harry said.  
  
"I guess I have lost my old touch, if you cold tell that was me."  
  
"No I just know you better than most."  
  
"True, too true. Ready to leave."  
  
Before Harry could reply Ginny butted in saying. " Yes, but I still would like to know exactly what we are getting ourselves into."  
  
"Come to think about, I don't even know exactly what I am getting myself into," Harry added.  
  
"Well, Ginny do you remember how I went into the land of the dead."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are."  
  
"No, no it's just the dead are returning to the land of the living as their former selves. And we are going to go to the wall that separates our worlds and see why this is happening and maybe my good friend Ged will have returned."  
  
"Who is Ged?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ged, shit! Please don't tell anybody but that is Sparrowhawk's true name. Please don't tell."  
  
"Don't worry we won't." Harry said to quite his Uncle.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well it seems that we are starting to gain some company. Hello Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you and Ginny sitting there for," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"This is where we were told to sit during the feast. This is my Uncle by the way."  
  
"Hello, Lebannon isn't."  
  
"Yes it is, pleased to meet you, Ron."  
  
~*~  
  
After about five minutes the Hall was full of conversation, laughter, and whispers form the rest of the school that had all filed in and sat down in the last five minutes. When everyone was settled in his or her seats, Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"As I imagine you are all wondering why I called this impromptu feast." A murmur went through the crowd but it only lasted for a second and then died away.  
  
"Yes, yes as I imagined. As some may have noticed I have visitor with me. Actually if you count the two students I also have, I have three. As all of you already know who Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter are there is no need to introduce them. As to my other guest this is King Lebannon of Havanor, Harry's Great Uncle."  
  
This time there was no mistaking it. A distinct upsurge of noise went through the teachers and the students, which sounded strangely like people saying "King!?" in an astonished and surprised voice. Two of which Harry cold tell came from Ron and Hermione because Seamus & Lavender, who were sitting right across form them, were soaked in pumpkin juice.  
  
"I see you all are surprised, as it should be. But enough about that, the reason we are holding a feast is because this trio will shortly be starting on a long and very perilous journey to save what will probably be our plane and every other one in existence. Since time is short, let the feast begin."  
  
At this the Hal was filled once again with conversation and laughter. Slowly the conversation slowed down because everybody had ate enough and were ready for Dumbledore to give his speech to end the feast.  
  
"Ahh, since I can see that you have all finished I will ask you to stand up."  
  
They all stood up and Dumbledore waved his hand and every person in the Great Hall was instantly teleported to a dock which had to be for from Hogwarts they were at the ocean which everybody must have known was nowhere close to Hogwarts.  
  
"Here we are. Lebannon, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Weasly would you please come here for a moment."  
  
As Dumbledore had commanded they all went over to Dumbledore and stood there.  
  
"I have a few words before you leave. First, I say good luck because for the well being of all life in existence you must succeed. Second, I say I will be watching over you, but although I will watching you I can't protect you more than you can protect yourself so be cautious of everything and person. Well that is all I have to say, so off you go."  
  
=============================  
  
That is the third chapter tell me if you like it. 


End file.
